1. Field Of The Invention
This invention relates to a closure system for a container having a closure body with a dispensing opening and a closure lid, the closure lid having axially extending projections which prevent the closure lid from moving towards the closure body dispensing opening during dispensing of the contents of the container. More particularly, the closure lid projections engage the end wall of the closure body during the dispensing mode but are resilient enough to fold under the closure lid when it is desired to close the closure system.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
One piece molded closure systems for containers are known in the art. These closure systems typically consist of a closure body having internal threads which is screwed on to the neck of a container and a closure lid which is hingedly connected to the closure body. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,010,875, 4,158,902, and 4,625,898.
It is also known to provide closure systems which prevent the closure lid from moving towards the closure body dispensing opening during dispensing of the contents of the container. U.S. Pat. No. 4,711,360 discloses a closure system in which a cap-stopping resilient integral post projecting upwardly from the closure body near the hinge bears against an inclined portion of the closed upper wall of the cap. This post is said to prevent inadvertent blocking of a dispensing aperture in the closure body during dispensing of material from the container.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,193,519 discloses, in FIG. 2, a closure which includes a spring rod on a cap which engages a second spring rod on the closure body to urge the cap to an open position.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,261,486 discloses a closure system which includes at least one projection on each of the closure body and the closure lid. The projections are equidistantly spaced on opposite sides of the hinge line and are said to be sized to engage each other to prevent the lid from obstructing flow from the dispensing opening. Upon closing the closure system, the projections frictionally engage one another along overlapping sides.
There remains a need for a reliable, inexpensive and easily manufactured closure having a lid that does not interfere with the dispensing of the contents of the container.
There remains a need for the above closure system to be designed so that it can be integrally molded without the need for slides or other complex molding techniques.
There remains a need for the above closure system to fit many different types of closure body dispensing openings.